


LDR

by OnlyKangS



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oneshot, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyKangS/pseuds/OnlyKangS
Summary: Bakit nga ba natin pinipilit ang ating mga sariling maging masaya sa maling tao? Dahil ba parte ito ng isang relasyon? Obligasyon nalang ba ito ngayon?Pero hindi ka masaya. Hindi sya masaya. Ang kaibahan nga lang, itinatago mo ito sa sarili mo. Hindi mo ipinapakita sa kanya na nasasaktan ka.Pero sya? Kitang kita mo sa mga matatamis na ngiti nya na hindi para sa iyo ang mga ito. Dati mo nang nasilayan, dati mong naranasan, dating para sa’yo lang. Pero ngayon? Kitang kita ng mga mahahapdi mong mga mata na iba na ang nagmamay-ari ng mga ngiting yon.Pero nangako na kayo sa isa't isa noon sa ilalim ng mga puting kumot sa gitna ng gabi. Sinambit nyo ang habangbuhay na pangako habang nakatitig sa mata ng isa't-isa. Sobrang lalim na ng napagsamahan nyo pamula nung makilala mo sya . Umaasa ka parin na maibabalik mo sya sa mga bisig mo.Kakayanin mo ba ang magtiis umasa para sa walang kasiguraduhang hinaharap?O papalayain mo na sya mula sa inyong mga pangakong unti-unting nababaon sa sakit at pagod?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 2





	LDR

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!
> 
> So this story is based on one OPM song that has been on repeat inside my head for quite a while. (Also, the title of this oneshot is the title of that song)
> 
> Sasabihin ko dito palang, this isn't fluff. And medyo mapanakit sya (ng slight).
> 
> My first time publishing a Filipino story so I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, apologies if meron masyadong malalim na mga words. You can go ahead and ask sa comment section if there are some terms na need nyo ng clarification :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Nag-iisa_

_Yan ang nadarama sa tuwing kasama ka_

_Nagtataka_

_Ang dating pagtingin ay tila nawala_

_Parang 'di ka na makilala_

_Pag-ibig mo'y bigla nalang nag-iba_

_Bakit laging 'di ramdam?_

_Ngiti mo ba'y iba na ang dahilan_

_Nagpapanggap na 'di alam_

_Na ako'y iyong nasasaktan_

_Naglalaho_

_Habang papalapit lalong lumalayo_

_Naglalaro_

_Sa isip ang mga tanong san ba patungo_

_Para bang inihip ng hangin_

_Kung wala na bakit 'di mo maamin?_

_Bakit laging 'di ramdam_

_Ngiti mo ba'y iba na ang dahilan_

_Nagpapanggap na 'di alam_

_Na ako'y iyong nasasaktan_

_Sinasadya mang lumayo_

_Damdamin man ay mabigo_

_Ibubulong sa buong mundo na ako'y maghihintay sa'yo_

_Sana'y dinggin mo ikaw ang sigaw_

_Kahit pilit kang bumibitaw_

_Kahit laging 'di ramdam_

_Ikaw pa rin ang nais kong hagkan_

_Kahit laging 'di ramdam_

_Ngiti mo ma'y iba na ang dahilan_

_Magpapanggap na 'di alam_

_Na ako'y iyong nasasaktan_

_(This story is based on this song so I highly suggest that you listen to it while reading :) )_

_\---_

Bakit nga ba natin pinipilit ang ating mga sariling maging masaya sa maling tao? Dahil ba parte ito ng isang relasyon? Obligasyon nalang ba ito ngayon?

Pero hindi ka masaya. Hindi sya masaya. Ang kaibahan nga lang, itinatago mo ito sa sarili mo. Hindi mo ipinapakita sa kanya na nasasaktan ka.

Pero sya? Kitang kita mo sa mga matatamis na ngiti nya na hindi para sa iyo ang mga ito. Dati mo nang nasilayan, dati mong naranasan, dating para sa’yo lang. Pero ngayon? Kitang kita ng mga mahahapdi mong mga mata na iba na ang nagmamay-ari ng mga ngiting yon.

Pero nangako na kayo sa isa't isa noon sa ilalim ng mga puting kumot sa gitna ng gabi. Sinambit nyo ang habangbuhay na pangako habang nakatitig sa mata ng isa't-isa. Sobrang lalim na ng napagsamahan nyo pamula nung makilala mo sya . Umaasa ka parin na maibabalik mo sya sa mga bisig mo.

Kakayanin mo ba ang magtiis umasa para sa walang kasiguraduhang hinaharap?

O papalayain mo na sya mula sa inyong mga pangakong unti-unting nababaon sa sakit at pagod?

\---

Ayan ka nanaman. Ngiting-ngiti habang nakatingin sa phone mo. May kasama ba talaga ako dito? 

"Saya mo ah. Share naman dyan," sambit ko habang inuubos ang iced tea sa baso ko. Halos kalahati palang ang nakakain mo sa breakfast mo dahil busy ka sa phone mo. A habit na lagi kong sinasabi na tigilan mo.

"Ah haha sorry. May sinend lang yung friend ko sakin about dun sa movie na pinanood namin kagabi."

Ah, nagmovie pala.

"Oh, nagsine ka pala kagabi?" taas kilay kong tanong.

Kita ko naman na parang medyo nagulat na nagpanic ka. Hindi ka nagpaalam.

"Hala di ko ba sinabi?"

"Muka bang nagsabi ka?"

"Hala! Sorry, love. Sabi mo kase kahapon marami kang gagawin kaya hindi na kita inabala pa. Akala ko nagsabi akong gagala ako kagabi."

You see, hindi naman ako ung mapanakal na gf. In fact, okay lang naman talaga sakin kung saan ka man pumunta. Bahala ka, buhay mo yan. Pero the fact na tumawag ako, nag text pa ako kagabi dahil may emergency, pero wala ka manlang reply kahit lumipas na ang buong magdamag, ay dyan tayo hindi okay.

"Did you even check your inbox? Missed calls?" seryoso kong tanong.

Agad mo namang tiningnan ulit phone mo at nanlaki mga mata mo. Oh ano, ngayon mo palang nabasa?

"Ay shit. Di ko talaga napansin! Naka-silent phone ko since nag sine nga kami. Nakalimutan ko naman i-off silent. Shit sorry talaga. Paano ka pala nakauwi? Saan na kotse mo?"

Napairap nalang ako. Pasalamat ka talaga nacontact ko kuya ko.

"Nagpasundo ako kay kuya. Nasa casa ngayon. Thank you for asking." Alam kong ang sarkastiko ng dating ko pero sinadya ko yun. Gago ka eh. Paano nalang kung wala si kuya?

"Sorry talaga, Hyun."

"Ano pa nga bang magagawa ko? O sya. Bilisan mo na kumain. Malelate na tayo sa first subject natin."

Eto nanaman ako. Syempre apology accepted. Mahal kitang hayup ka eh.

\---

Akala ko talaga, wala lang yun. I mean, mukha syang hindi naman big deal. I was okay naman that time. Siguro din, bad timing lang talaga na hindi mo na-check phone mo nun. Kasalanan ko rin naman na hindi ko chineck ng maayos kotse ko eh, knowing full well na gabing-gabi na ako makakauwi tas mag-isa pa. Di ko naman inexpect na may mantitrip sa sasakyan ko ng ganung oras. So, it's my fault diba? Like I said, you still have your own life even though we're in a relationship. 

Pero who am I kidding? Sinong mag-aakala na may nag-iba na at the time? Na dapat pala, nag-alala na ako nung mga panahong yun. Naging complacent ako masyado sayo. Wala eh. Mahal kita. 

Ang tanga ko pala.

\---

"Hindi mo talaga ako masasamahan?" tanong ko sayo habang kausap ka sa facetime.

"Sorry talaga, love. May lakad din ako eh. Nakakahiya na magcancel since last week pa 'to na-set," sagot mo na tila di ka makatingin ng deretso sa camera.

Apat na taon na tayong magkasama. So I can say naman siguro na kilala ko na mga body languages mo. 

Pero sige, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Big deal din naman sakin ang commitment so if may important commitment ka prior, you better do that instead.

"Okay, sige. Papasama nalang ako kay Wendy." She's my best friend since we’re ten. Sakto din kase kabisado na nya yung lugar, at saka may kotse sya. Medyo takot pa rin ako mag drive after that night eh. So better if someone else will drive.

"Okay, sige. Ingat kayo!" 

"Sure. Ingat ka din sa lakad mo. I love you."

Bakit napaiwas ka bigla ng tingin? 

"Haha sige sige tulog ka na. Gabi na oh, baka malate ka pa ng gising nyan. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight din," malumanay kong sagot bago mo iclose ang call.

Agad ko namang tinawagan si Wendy. 

"Wan?" 

"Ui Hyun, ba't gising ka pa? Kala ko may lakad kayo ni Seul bukas?" 

Napasinghap ako saglit. Lakad talaga dapat natin to.

"Ayun na nga. Could you accompany me tomorrow?" di na ako nagpaligoy-ligoy pa.

"Oh? Hala, so di mo kasama si Seul? Pero sure, wala naman problema sa'kin. I'm free tomorrow."

"Perfect! Thank you talaga, Wannie!" 

"Sure, anytime! I know you're still scared to get behind the wheel so ako na bahala dun." 

Buti talaga kahit di na maraming explanation, gets na agad ako nito. 

"Oo eh. Pasensya na talaga. Naabala pa kita."

"Sus, ano ka ba! Okay lang talaga. As your best friend, I'd rather keep you safe kesa pilitin mo sarili mo. Pero teka nga, so di mo pala sinabi sa kanya talagang nangyari?"

Oo nga pala. Di ko naman nakwento sayo what really happened that night. Medyo furious nga pala si kuya sayo. Tsaka what's the point if nangyari na? Safe naman ako so better not dwell on it. Sabihin mo naman gini-guilt trip pa kita. Ako pa maging masama.

"Di na. Baka sabihin naman kinokonsensya ko pa sya."

"Alam mo, Hyun, di uso maging martyr ha. I mean, I get it na ayaw mo nalang ng away. Pero isn't it a little unfair for you? Hyun, legit naaksidente ka. If the road wasn't empty that time, things could've ended worse. And you're alone. Halos isang oras ka nag-antay sa kuya mo from QC pa. Alam din ba nya ung mild sprain mo sa shoulder because of it?"

Napailing nalang ako kahit hindi nya kita. Sakto namang medyo kumirot balikat ko. Hindi naman sya grabe. Siguro slight shock lang sa nangyari since medyo napahampas ako sa car door.

"See? Di ka makasagot. Hyun, I swear. Stop being like this. Akala mo ba di ko pansin? It's been like this for a while. Palagi nalang sya may biglang lakad or something. Okay lang sana if nagsasabi sya eh. Pero the fact na lagi nyang 'nakakalimutan magpaalam' is something to think about."

"Wan, ayoko lang syang sakalin. Ako rin naman, lumalakad ako ng sarili ko so I think okay lang naman din siguro sya. Tsaka we've been in a relationship for four years. May tiwala naman ako sa kanya." O diba? Ang tigas ng ulo ko. 

"Ewan ko sayo, Bae Joohyun. Basta sinasabi ko lang sayo, wag puro paraya. Iassess mo rin kung hindi ka ba natatake advantage nyan. Alam ko namang mabait si Seul pero I can't deny kung ano nakikita ko, okay? Uso din confrontation."

Hay, alagang-alaga talaga ako dito sa best friend ko.

"Okay, fine. I'll try my best. If maulit pa to, I'll speak up. Happy?" 

"Hyun, di ako matutuwa kung maulit pa ‘to talaga. Ako na mismo sasapak dun, sinasabi ko sayo."

"Lagot ka kay Joy pag nang-away ka."

"Sus, baka nga sa kanya pa ako nahawa ng pagiging bayolente. Kahit sya rin naman naiirita na sa pagpapaka-martyr mo."

"Aba at ako talaga topic of interest nyong magjowa ha."

"Eto naman, nakekwento ko lang! Haha o sya sige. Anong oras na. Pag ikaw tulog pa bukas pagdating ko, lalakad tayong wala kang ligo."

"Kadiri amp! Hahaha sya sige goodnight na Wan. Labyu."

"Labyu din pero mas mahal ko si Joy, sana maintindihan mo."

"Hahaha loko! Sumbong kita dun eh. Sabihin ko nag sasabi ka ng love you sa ibang tao."

"Okay lang sa kanya basta ikaw at family haha so your argument is invalid."

Cute talaga ng magjowa na to. Mapapa sana all ka nalang eh.

"Sige na goodnight na. See you tomorrow!" 

Matapos ang pag-uusap namin, napansin kong pasado ala-una na pala. 

Sa halip na makatulog, napaisip naman ako sa mga sinabi ni Wendy. 

In a sense, hindi naman sya mali. Kahit naman ako, pansin ko na lagi kang busy sa mga bagay na hindi ko alam. Kahit magkasama tayo, laging ganito nararamdaman ko.

Nag-iisa. 

Yan ang nadarama sa tuwing kasama ka.

Sa matinding pag-iisip, pag depensa sayo, na baka ako lang ang may problema, di ko na napansin na nakatulog na pala ako na may luha sa aking mga mata.

\---

Siguro, kahit pa may parada na ng red flags na dumaan sa harap ko, magpapanggap lang ako na wala akong nakita. How stupid, 'diba? 

Di naman ako generally tanga. May times siguro. Well, I guess pagpapakatanga is the right term. Hindi naman ako tanga pero ginagawa ko ang sarili kong tanga. Para sayo. Parang tanga lang, 'diba?

Siguro nga, sobra-sobrang "benefit of the doubt" na ang naibigay ko sayo. Na akala mo, wala lang sa akin. 

Pero ako rin naman kasi. Nagpapanggap na di alam. Nagpapanggap na hindi nasasaktan.

Sabi nga ni Wendy, nagpapaka-martyr nanaman ako.

\---

"Wait lang, Wan. Recheck ko lang yung list na pinadala ni mama sakin if may kulang pa." 

Kalahating araw na kami sa mall para sa mga baking needs ni mama para sa isang event. Sakto naman na nagtext si mama na nasira ung mixer namin kanina so kelangan ko bigla bumili. Hindi rin nya ako masamahan ngayon since may meet up sila nung client. Hays, hirap maging maganda na, mabait pang anak.

At pinagdala ko pa tuloy si Wendy nung mixer. Sorry na, best friend. Libre nalang kita lunch.

"Buti pala talaga sinamahan kita. Who would've thought bibili ka bigla ng industrial food mixer? Paano mo dadalhin 'to if mag-isa ka?" 

"Malamang pinag leave ko si kuya sa work nya kung ganun."

"Kaya naiinis sayo yun eh haha imagine sa QC pa sya tas papapuntahin mo bigla Makati."

"Ay, di pala pwede. May hearing sya ngayon. Malaking kaso hawak nya." Oo nga pala, ngayon yung hearing nung isa nyang big time client. Di ko rin sya maaabala.

"Uy 1pm na pala. Should we eat muna?"

Tiningnan ko ulit ang listahan ko. "Sige. Konti nalang naman to and I know nasa iisang store lang to. Then we can roam around muna after iload lahat sa kotse."

"Perfect!"

So nagpunta na nga kami sa Top of the Glo. Sakto lang ang dami ng tao. Maganda rin naman ang panahon so mas okay.

Sayang, ang sarap sana tumambay dun sa parang mga maliliit na tent kasama ka.

Masaya namang nagkekwento si Wendy tungkol sa recent date nila ni Joy. First time pala magdrive actual ni Joy since kakakuha lang nya ng license nya. Surprise daw nya kay Wendy for being a great teacher. Sinapak naman daw sya ni Joy nung nag sign of the cross sya bago mag drive jowa nya. Loko talaga tong si Wendy.

"Hahaha baliw ka pala eh. Nag sign of the cross ka pa, di ka naman religious."

"Nakakatakot kaya! Talagang mapapadasal ka nalang kahit di ka paladasal eh. Kung alam mo lang experience ko nung tinuturuan ko sya."

Hahaha of course how could I forget that! Nabasag lang naman ni Joy yung headlights ng kotse ni Wendy while learning how to drive. Buti nalang, sa loob lang sila ng halos empty na subdivision nun. Iyak tawa nalang sya nun eh.

"Saya ng bonding nyo eh no. Hindi mawawala pisikalan."

"Aba syempre, pisikal na sakitan man yan or yung isang klase ng pisikalan," sabay smirk na may pagkindat pa. Shit talaga tong si Wendy, nagets ko naman agad.

"Hayup kumakain eh! Dugyot!" aba at tinawanan lang ako ng loko.

Bahagya naman napatigil ang tawa nya at nag-iba ang expression ng mukha nya. Kita kong lampas ang tingin nya sa akin so nacurious din ako ano tinitingnan nya.

Lumingon ako sa tinatanaw nya.

Tangina. Sana di nalang ako lumingon.

"Hyu–" 

"Uy, parang masarap tong dessert na 'to. Wait order ako isa, ha?" sabi ko sabay tawag ng waiter.

Nakakainis ka. Alam mo bang pilit kong pinapatunayan sa kanila na mapapagkatiwalaan ka? Pero pinapahirapan mo ako gawin yun.

At ngayon pa na si Wendy mismo ang nakakita sa' yo habang sinusubuan mo ng nachos yang kasama mo.

"Bae Joo–" 

"Wendy, please."

Tumahimik nalang sya. Between us, bihira ko sya tawagin sa actual name nya. Kaya alam nya pag seryoso na ako.

Napabuntong-hininga nalang sya. Alam kong gusto na nya ako awayin at the time. Or mas accurate is gusto ka na nyang sugurin at the time kahit nasa kabilang restaurant ka.

Hindi bago ang mukha ng babaeng kasama mo ngayon. Kasali sya sa pepsquad ng university natin so medyo familiar sya. Pero wala akong idea na close pala kayo? Galing mo dun ah. 

Pero sige, baka naman close friend lang from a circle I'm not aware. Baka lang naman. 

Eto nanaman tayo. Sorry, Wendy. Medyo martyr tong best friend mo.

\---

Bakit nga ba ipinagtatanggol parin kita kahit kitang-kita na naman ng aking mga mata ang nangyayari? Eto yung mga panahong umiiral dapat yung "tamang hinala" eh. Pero wala. I still choose to believe in you.

Ramdam ko na naman eh. Na parang may naglalaho.

Pero I still chose to believe in you. 

\---

"Love, are you busy later?" tanong ko habang naglalakad tayo sa corridor.

"Hindi naman. Why? May plans ka ba?"

"I was thinking of going to Glorietta. Tara?" 

"Pwede naman. Ano gagawin natin dun?" seryoso bang tanong yan?

"Di ba pwedeng date night lang? It's been a while since last tayo lumabas. Besides, afternoon classes pa naman tayo bukas," a while, you mean a month.

"Oh sure. Did you bring your car?"

"Sumabay ako kay Wendy kanina eh."

"Ah okay. Sige, sabihan mo ako after ng last class mo. Intayin nalang kita sa kotse ko."

"Okay."

Medyo maagang nagdismiss prof ko since we've just finished our topic. Sakto. Di ka na masyado mag-iintay.

Nagkita naman kami ni Wendy sa corridor since sa katabing room lang yung klase nya. Ay shit di ko nga pala nabanggit! 

"Uwi na tayo?" tanong nya sakin. 

"Uh, ano kase, Wan." Haha shit bakit parang nahihiya ako sabihin kay Wendy? 

"Ano?" seryoso nyang tanong. Ramdam na siguro nyang maiinis lang sya. 

"Inaya ko si Seul ng date. Mag Glorietta kami tonight. Sorry di ko pala agad nasabi sayo."

Napairap nalang sya pero ngumiti rin naman, kahit medyo plastik na ngiti. 

"Ano ka ba. Jowa mo yun. Normal lang naman magdate kayo." Medyo pilit pero sige. 

"Sige, papunta ka bang parking?" 

"Oo, dun ka rin ba?"

"Yep."

At naglakad na nga kami. Pero parang may nakalimutan ata ako gawin.

Nang makarating kami sa parking, naghiwalay na kami ng daan since sa right side sya nakapark while sa left side ka.

Ay fuck! Nakalimutan ko magtext.

Dali-dali ko naman kinuha phone ko at nagtetext habang naglalakad papuntang left side parking.

Sa di kalayuan, tanaw ko na ang kotse mo. Pero mas agaw pansin ng atensyon ko ang kausap mo.

Nakita ko nung may kinuha ka sa back seat ng kotse at sabay iniabot sa kanya ito. Mukhang sweater or jacket nya to.

Sabay pindot ko naman ng send.

Kita ko rin kung papaano ka nagulat nung nabasa ang message ko. At para bang nagmamadali kang nagpaalam sa kanya, tila may panic sa mga mata mo.

Pasalamat ka talaga nakaalis na si Wendy.

Lumapit na ako sayo makalipas ang ilang minuto. Mukhang wala lang nangyari ah. 

"Maaga ka ata."

"Ah, medyo maaga nagdismiss si sir. Let's go?" 

"Sure."

While walking around, tumingin ako sa’yo. Alam mo yung mukha ng isang tao pag hindi sya interesado sa ginagawa nya?

Ganyan ka ngayon.

"Seul, gusto ko i-try yung Cilantro sa roofdeck. Have you eaten there?"

"Ah, di pa eh. Pero magaganda naman reviews."

"Sige, dun nalang tayo."

"O-okay."

Bakit ganyan ka? Bakit di ka makatingin sakin habang nakikipag-usap?

Top of the Glo ulit. Di naman ako masokista. I'm just trying to see something here.

While scanning through the menu, nakita ko ulit ung certain dish na naalala ko.

"Ano sa tingin mo masarap? Nachos kaya?" casual kong tanong habang binabasa ang menu.

"Marami syang laman for its price. Masarap din toppings nya, loaded with beef. Sulit na sya. Good for two narin." Sagot mo naman na parang natural lang.

O kala ko ba hindi ka pa nakakakain dito?

"You seem to know it very well ha. Kala ko ba first time mo dito?"

Bigla naman nanlaki ang mga mata mo sabay iwas ng tingin. Ganyang ganyan reaction mo when you're caught red-handed.

"Ahh eh nakwento lang nung isa kong friend. Fave nya kase dito. Yan sinasuggest nya sakin. Atsaka nakita ko yung sa isang table."

Hmm sige. Lusot ka muna.

"Oh, okay. Mukhang may taste naman yang friend mo. So I trust you."

Nginitian mo lang ako. Pero yung ngiting nag-aalangan.

I trust you, Seul.

Nang makarating na ang orders namin, natakam naman ako. Pero oo nga, mukhang masarap nga ah. No wonder dito kayo kumain last time.

Napansin ko naman na parang ako lang kumakain ng nachos. Tutok ka sa Quesadilla na inorder mo. Wow, para talagang nag iisa lang ako dito.

“Love, tikman mo, dali! Masarap nga.” Kumuha ako ng malaking piece with toppings at inilapit ko sa may bibig mo. Medyo napalayo ka naman sa gulat.

“Haha ano ba, kaya ko na yan. Baka matapon mo pa yung toppings oh,” sabi mo naman sabay kuha nung nachos sa kamay ko at kinain mo ito ng sarili mo.

Hindi ka tumitingin sakin.

Hindi ko na ulit inulit after nun. Ewan ko ba, parang tinamad nako? Either way, masarap naman yung food so might as well enjoy this kahit pa parang wala akong kasama.

Hindi ka manlang umiimik dyan. Kaya tiningnan kita.

Hawak hawak mo nanaman phone mo, na medyo may ngiti sa bibig mo.

Di mo ba alam na habit mo yan? Di ka aware na nakangiti ka na pala pag may mga bagay na natutuwa ka? Syempre alam ko yan. Dati kang ganyan sa akin pag tinitingnan mo ako tapos magdedeny ka pa na nakangiti ka. You’re that transparent.

Pero anyways, balik sa food. Bahala ka dyan.

Matapos kumain, naglakad lakad muli tayo sa loob ng mall, window-shopping, tingin-tingin lang ng mga bagay bagay.

Umaasa ako na kekwentuhan mo ako. Kahit ano ba. How’s your day, kamusta ang lakad mo nung nakaraan, or anything random. Pero wala. Naglalakad ka lang sa tabi ko na parang napilitan ka lang samahan ako.

Wendy, pakisapak nga ako, mga tatlo.

“Uwi na tayo.”

“H-huh? Maaga pa ah,” gulat mo namang tanong. Napatingin ka sakin. Alam mo kung gaano ko kahilig mag-ikot sa mga malls as my pastime. Pero parang wala pa ata tayong one hour dito. Kumain lang tas eto, nag-aaya na akong umuwi.

“Pagod na ako eh,” oo napapagod rin naman ako.

Deretso na akong lumakad palabas ng mall papunta sa parking. Pero di nakatakas sa mga tenga ko ang medyo pabulong mong reklamo.

“Pagod pala, nag-aya pa,” irita mong bulong na akala mo siguro hindi ko rinig.

Di ko nalang muna pinansin. Pagod na rin kase ako. Ayoko na makipag talo pa.

Habang nasa kotse, tahimik lang kaming dalawa. Nakatingin lang ako sa labas ng bintana, malalim ang iniisip.

Aminado naman ako na may kirot. Ramdam ko na rin naman na may iba. Pero masama bang umasang maibabalik pa sa dati?

“Si Tzuyu,” panimula ko. Naramdaman ko naman na tila biglang napapreno ng bahagya ang sasakyan.

“Huh? Sino?” Tanong mo. Galingan mo naman, nanginginig boses mo eh.

“Wala, kaklase ko sa isang subject. Magaling pala sya sumayaw? Naalala ko lang sya since kasali sya sa pep squad. Syempre famous sa klase.”

“Ahhhh oo. Nakikita ko nga pag nanonood kami ng compet. Magaling nga sya,” deretso mong sagot.

“Wala lang, nakakatuwa lang sya tingnan. Even if sikat sya, sobrang friendly parin nya sa mga tao. Di sya snob.”

“Ahhh oo. Mabait talaga yun.”

“Oh, close kayo?” taka kong tanong. Bigla mo namang binasa ang mga labi mo. Lagi mo yan ginagawa pag kinakabahan ka.

“Di naman. Nakikita ko lang sya around campus. Same course kami.”

“I think magiging close kayo. May mga things in common kayo eh, especially sa dancing,” sabi kong kaswal.

“Well, siguro nga. Pero why would I need to be close to her? Eh andyan ka naman?”

Sana nga, Seulgi. Sana talaga.

“Hmm, wala lang. Baka naman kase masyado ka na bored saken so it doesn't harm to make friends, you know. Parang si Wendy. She’s my friend.”

“Iba naman si Wends. You’ve been together since you’re ten.”

“Hm, may point. So I guess you’re stuck with me, then?” medyo pabiro kong sabi pero sa loob ko, medyo umaasa.

“Hmm, onaman,” you gave me a smile. Pero it’s a smile that doesn’t reach your monolid eyes. It’s not the same smile that you used to give me.

Dahil ba may nagmamay-ari nang iba?

\---

Ang galing mo. Napaniwala mo akong ako lang. Ako namang si tanga, puro red flags na nga, naniwala naman.

Andito lang naman ako, gaya ng sinabi mo.

Pero bakit sa iba ka na tumitingin?

\---

Dalawang buwan.

Dalawang buwan na ako nagpapanggap na walang alam. 

Dalawang buwan na akong nagpapakatanga. 

Pucha naman kase bakit nahulog ako ng ganito sa iyo?

"Alam mo, tangina isang buwan pang ganyan ka, di na talaga kita kakausapin," inis na sambit ni Wendy thru phone. Ramdam na ramdam ko irita nya.

"Pucha Wan, ang hirap," pag amin ko naman.

Seryoso naman kase. Ako man sa sarili ko, sobrang conflicted na.

"Hyun, how many times have you caught her? More than two hands can count. Pero never mo cinonfront. Kaya eto namang isa't kalahating hayop, tuloy parin sa katarantaduhan nya. Akala ata di mo parin alam."

Haha pinaalala nanaman ni Wendy. Oo gago ka, ilang beses kita nahuli. Nakita ko notifs ng phone mo, nakita ko sa chat mo nung nakigamit ka ng laptop at naiwan mong nakabukas messenger mo. Ilang beses ko kayo nakikita sa mall pag nag-iikot ako mag-isa.

Pero sige, kung tutuusin, puro pag-aaya ng gala at usapang sayaw, arts, those stuff. Puro ganun lang naman nakita ko sa chat nyo. I didn't read further because I feel like I'm invading your privacy.

Baka naman overthinking lang ako? Na friends lang talaga kayo? I know naturally sweet kang tao. I might be misinterpreting things. Masyadong protective lang talaga tong si Wendy.

"Hyun, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking na baka mali ang iniisip natin. Na baka friends lang talaga sila," shit kinilabutan ako. Did she just read my mind? 

"I…" 

"For fuck's sake, Hyun. Kung friends lang, bakit kelangan itago?"

Nakakainis talaga pag may point tong si Wendy. Kadalasan, tama.

"Wan, paano? Mahal ko talaga sya…" 

Rinig kong napa buntong-hininga nalang sya.

"Hyun… Sorry if I'm too harsh on you. I know sobrang hirap. You have never fallen this hard ever for someone. And sige I have to admit na mabait naman talaga si Seul. Pero I don't want you to get hurt any further. Kaya sinasabi ko sayo, tigilan mo na to hangga't kaya pa ng puso mo lumayo."

"Paano kung kelangan ko masaktan ng matindi para makabitaw na ako?"

"Wala na naman ako magagawa kung magiging matigas ang ulo mo eh. Di ka rin makikinig sakin. You're so fucking stubborn," siguro kung kasama ko si Wendy ngayon, kanina pa ako nakutusan nito.

"Pero andito lang ako. Papagalitan ka siguro pero di kita papabayaan."

Pucha ka talaga Wendy ang swerte ng isang tangang katulad ko sayo.

  
  


\---

Ang hirap sa totoo lang.

Para ko naring niloloko ang sarili ko. Parang kelangan pa akong sampalin ng matinding katotohanan para lang magising ako.

How do I fucking unlove you, Seulgi?

\---

Sobrang tahimik. Tanging tunog lang ng ating mga naghahabol na paghinga ang bumabalot sa gabi. Pareho tayong nakabalot sa iyong kumot matapos punan ang ating mga uhaw na pangangailangan. It’s been months since we last did this.

Pero pota, I feel so empty right now. This feels so wrong in so many ways.

Ni isang beses ngayong gabi, you never looked deeply into my eyes like how you normally would when we’re doing it. Damang dama ko yung pakiramdam na parang pinagrausan mo lang talaga ako. 

Instead of words, bumangon ako sa aking pagkakahiga at tumayo.

“Hyun?” pagtataka mong tanong. Pinulot ko naman ang mga nagkalat kong damit sa sahig at unti-unting sinuot ulit ang mga ito.

“B-ba’t ka nagbibihis? San ka punta?” tanong mo pa. Napatingin naman ako sa orasan. It’s 2 in the morning.

Di na ako sumagot. Patuloy ko lang inayos ang aking damit nang hindi sumasagot.

“Hyun? Aalis ka?” tanong mo sabay hawak sa braso ko.

Napatigil ako ng galaw.

Hingang malalim muna.

“Seul. Let me go. Please.” Pinipigilan kong manginig ang boses ko. Ayokong ipakita ang tunay kong nararamdaman.

“Pero, bakit? May nangyari ba?”

The fucking audacity.

“Just… let me be. Please, Seulgi.”

Lumuwag naman ang iyong pagkakahawak sa braso ko nang marinig mong tawagin kita sa’yong buong pangalan.

Hindi na kami muling umimik pa. Agad ko namang kinuha ang gamit ko sa bedside table mo at dere-deretsong lumabas ng iyong apartment.

Aaminin ko, umasa akong hahabulin mo ako, na pipigilan mo ako. Pero wala.

I should take this as a sign, right?

It’s 2:30am and I’m driving alone. Eto nanaman ako. Hindi na ako nadala sa nangyari dati. Pero I’d rather be out here alone than be on the same bed as you for one more minute.

Patuloy lang ako sa pagmamaneho na walang plano kung saan papunta.

Nagulat nalang ako, I ended up in front of my best friend’s apartment.

Alam ko namang madaling araw na. Na for sure, tulog pa sya. Pero shit, I really need someone right now.

Pinindot ko ang doorbell niya at laking gulat ko nang wala pang isang minuto, may nagbukas na nito.

“Joy?” Medyo gulat kong tanong nang buksan nya ang pinto.

“Rene? Ba’t nasa labas ka pa ng ganitong o–” hindi na nya natuloy ang sasabihin nya nang obserbahan nya ako. Siguro napansin din nya ang medyo basa kong mga mata.

“Pasok ka muna.” Di na naman ako nagdalawang isip pa.

“Love? Sino ya– Hyun? What happened? Bakit napadalaw ka ng ganitong oras?” ramdam ko ang matinding pag-aalala sa boses ni Wendy. Halata namang bagong gising lang ng dalawa. Medyo nahiya tuloy ako.

“I… I came from Seulgi’s house, actually.”

Magsasalita pa sana si Wendy pero napatigil sya. Kita ko namang nagtinginan ang dalawa. Tumango nalang si Joy kahit hindi ko alam kung anong ibig sabihin nun.

“Akyat ka muna sa room? Dun tayo mag-usap.”

Pagkaupong pagkaupo ko palang sa kama nya, bumagsak naman agad ang mga luhang kanina ko pa pinipigilan.

“Uy hala! Ano bang nangyari? Shit wait lang,” agad naman syang lumabas ng panandalian para magpakuha kay Joy ng tubig. Shet sorry talaga, WenJoy.

“So anong nangyari? You said nanggaling ka kina Seul?”

“Tangina Wan, haha parang tanga nanaman ako.”

“What exactly ha–”

“We fucked. I mean, yeah it’s normal naman. Di na bago yun. Pero tangina, it’s been months since we last did it. Pero it felt so different. Alam mo yun? It doesn’t feel like making love at all. It felt like we’re just fucking for the hell of it. Para lang masatisfy yung frustrations. Pero I felt nothing. Which made me feel like a fool. Di ko kayang tumagal pa ng one more minute katabi sya sa iisang kama after that.”

Siguro medyo nabigla si Wendy sa sinabi ko. Well, imagine someone close to you telling you about their sex life all of the sudden?

Wala na naman sya nagawa kundi hagkan ako ng mahigpit. Lalo namang bumuhos ang aking mga luha. Shit ang sakit lang.

“Sige, iiyak mo lang yan, Hyun. Iyak ka lang,” mahina nyang bulong habang hinahaplos ang likod ng ulo ko. 

“Alam kong masakit. Nahihirapan ka na. Ayokong diktahan ka sa mga desisyon mo sa buhay, pero eto lang sasabihin ko. Kung sa tingin mo, sayang ang apat na taon nyong relasyon, kung sa tingin mo, masama kang tao pag tinapos mo na, I’m telling you, it’s not. I know marami kang hesitations. Pero ngayon palang, sinasabi ko sayo, walang masamang piliin ang sarili, okay? Ilang beses ka na nagparaya. I think it’s time for you to choose yourself for once. Don’t let her hold you back. For your sake.”

Di ako nakasagot, pero alam kong tama sya. Ilang buwan na rin ako umaasa na maibabalik ko pa yung dati mong pagtingin sa akin. Palagi kong ibinubulong sa mundo na ako’y maghihintay sa’yo, na sana dinggin mo na ikaw parin ang aking sigaw. Kahit unti-unti ka nang bumibitaw.

\---

Siguro naman, eto na yung wake up call ko.

Na yung dating mga nakakapagpasaya sa atin, nakakapagdala na ng sakit.

Yung dating ginagawa natin ng may ngiti, ngayon, lalong nakakasakit pag ginagawa pa natin.

Siguro oras na nga para itigil na ang kahibangan na ito. Na it’s already pointless holding onto us.

Siguro oras na para magising ka, Bae Joohyun.

\---

March 29. Inaya kita sa isang park dito sa Tagaytay. Nagulat ka naman.

So you really forgot, huh?

It’s been two weeks nung huli tayong nagkita. Dala narin ng maraming deadlines since matatapos na ang school year. Graduating na rin naman tayo pareho.

“Hyun, it’s been a while. Namiss kita,” nakangiti mong bati sa akin pagkaupo mo sa harap ko.

“Ahh I miss this place. Tagal na rin nung last na nakapunta tayo dito. Dito rin tayo unang nagsimula nun, four years ago,” sabi mo pa. Hinayaan lang kita magsalita.

Deep inside, yes. I fucking miss you. Mahal parin kita.

Pero let’s be real. This is doing more harm than good.

“Seul.”

“Hm?” Tanong mo naman while still admiring the place. A lot has changed since nung huling punta natin dito. Yes, even the feelings changed.

Tama, this place is where it all started. Dito mo ako tinanong. Dito kita sinagot.

“Dito na rin natin tapusin to.”

There. I said it. I dropped a fucking bomb right here, we’re it all started.

“...huh?”

Kita ko sa mga mukha mo ang pagkakalito, pagtataka, at takot. Pero bakit? Bakit ka matatakot? Dapat, alam mo nang mangyayari to the moment na sa iba ka na tumingin.

“Let’s end this, Seulgi.”

“Pero, bakit?”

Talaga ba? Bakit? Tinatanong mo ako kung bakit? Fucking bakit?

“Seulgi. Mabait kang tao. Sweet. Sobrang caring. An ideal person. I could go on and on about how good you are.”

Magsasalita ka pa sana pero inunahan ko na.

“Pero right now, I’m not the one on the receiving end anymore. Hindi ko alam kung aware ka, pero nag-iba ka na. Sa iba ka na nakatingin.”

That shut you up.

“Matagal ko na pansin, Seulgi. Pero umasa parin ako na baka sakaling babalik ang dati. Umasa ako na sana ako ulit. I held onto that. To the point na muntik na kami mag-away ni Wendy dahil sa katigasan ng ulo ko. Pero I trusted you. Pinaglaban parin kita.”

“Pero tangina Seul, napapagod din ang tao. Kahit pa gaano kita kamahal, kung paulit-ulit lang din naman ako nasasaktan, mapapagod din ako.”

“Aaminin ko, mahal na mahal pa rin kita. Pero I think it’s time that I love myself naman, don’t you think?”

“Di ako nagsalita dahil baka mamaya, mali ako. Na baka mamaya, maling akala lang pala. Pero I think I’ve seen enough to know that it’s over for me.”

Tiningnan mo ako ng maluha-luha mong mga mata. Kita ko parin ang takot at pagtataka sa mga mata mo. 

“Pero… Hyun, hindi ko alam. Di ko napansin. Fuck, I’m really sorry, Hyun. I didn’t realize…”

“Which made it all worse,” sagot ko naman. “Minsan talaga, hindi tayo aware sa nais ng puso natin. Minsan nililinlang nalang natin ang ating mga sarili, pinapaniwala sa isang bagay na akala natin ay totoo, pero deep inside, alam ng puso natin kung ano ba talaga ang gusto natin.”

“Pinapaniwala mo ang sarili mong ako lang, pero your heart says otherwise. The heart wants what it wants, which is not me. Nadala nalang siguro tayo sa tagal ng ating relasyon.”

“No, Hyun! Ikaw lang talaga, promise! I… I’ll change! Aayusin ko sarili ko. Please, Hyun…Maha–”

“Tangina, Seulgi! Wag mo itutuloy yang sasabihin mo. It’s easier said than done. And no, wala kang kelangan ayusin sa sarili mo. It just so happens na pagod ka na sa akin. Pagod na rin naman ako. Kaya please, don’t fucking say those words. Palayain mo na ako, please?”

Nagmamakaawa na ako sayo. Please, Seulgi. Wag mo na akong pahirapan. Wag mo na ipaglaban ang wala. Mahal parin kita pero tanggap ko na wala na ako sa puso mo. Kaya please, tama na.

“Kahit ito nalang ang pabirthday ko sa sarili ko.”

Yes, a fucking happy birthday to me.

“Just let me go, please?”

“Hyun…”

Kitang kita ko nung tumulo ang luha mo. Ang sakit makitang umiiyak ang taong mahal mo. Pero mas masakit makita ang sariling umiiyak dahil sa taong mahal mo.

“So I guess, this is goodbye, Seul.”

I stood up. You didn’t say a word.

I’m letting you go for real. So I hope you do the same for me.

This is the best for both of us.

Paalam, mahal. Sana, maging masaya na tayo sa pagpapalaya natin sa isa’t isa.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Sorry na if masyadong mapanakit. Wala naman ako pinagdadaanan pero ewan ko ba bakit affected ako dun sa kanta :(
> 
> Pero yun nga. Para sa mga taong masyadong nagpaparaya, mahalin din natin ang ating mga sarili :) Hindi worth it isacrifice ang sarili natin para sa mga bagay na wala na tayong kasiguraduhan. Kung nasasaktan na masyado, tigil na.
> 
> It might be permanent, or it might be temporary. Pero bigyan natin ng oras ang sarili natin magheal.
> 
> Yun lang naman :) Di naman ako nasaktan hehe natripan ko lang talaga yung song.
> 
> Btw, you may notice na wala si Yeri sa story. Please don't hate me! I still love her. Nagkataon lang talaga na I can't really see where Yeri fits in this story for now. Pero malay nyo next time hehe


End file.
